1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to backlight units for implementing three-dimensional (3D) holographic displays using a coherent parallel light from a laser light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
As many three-dimensional (3D) movies have emerged, research into technology relating to 3D image display apparatuses has been carried out. A 3D image display apparatus using a binocular parallax provides an image for a left eye and an image for a right eye having different viewpoints to a left eye and a right eye of a viewer, respectively, so that the viewer can experience a 3D effect. Examples of these 3D image display apparatuses include glasses type 3D image display apparatuses that require special glasses and non-glasses type 3D image display apparatuses that do not require glasses.
However, when the viewer sees a 3D image displayed in a binocular parallax manner, the user may experience a tremendous amount of eye fatigue. Further, the 3D image display apparatuses that provide only two viewpoints of the image for the left eye and the image for the right eye, do not reflect the changing viewpoints that occur due to the viewer's movement. Thus, the 3D image display apparatuses are limited in providing a natural 3D effect.
In order to display a more natural 3D image, research into holographic displays has been carried out.